Beautiful Surprize
by LadyOfKoi
Summary: Kagome is a daughter not wanted. Kikyo is to mate Sesshoumaru, why does his twin stop him? Sk Dk. Story O.0.C Review!


**Author: Hey everyone, Thanks for reviewing my other stories, well, here's my newest one, I hope you like it! If you don't like it, I'll take it off, or give it to another user. W.O/ Story is very different, I hope ya like it!**

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha And Co. Sorry.

Chapter One: Sibbling Of Mine.

() Next Day

**"Talking."**

**'Thinking'**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The roar of mixed cheers made Lady Kagome even more jittery. It's Kagome's fifthteen birthday; as the Second daughter of Higurishi, she was being well honored. Kagome's long knee lenght hair swayed in the darkness of the night. Her white and pink _Kimono_ hugged her small curves. Drapping down towards her sides. Kagome's light, special silver locket was glowing white, showing she was happy.

Kagome bowed deepy to the demons who came to her Birth Reunion; her long pink _Obi_ flying out to them, like an American Hug. In the distance, the great Enter doors were closed, guards in the shadows of the Towers. Watching, waiting to start a war with The Northern Lord.

"Kagome, Come." Kagome's Father looked down at her, in a way he did when she was born.

"Yes, Mi'Lord," Kagome bowed to him, " As you wish."

He waved off his fellow demons, the double doors opening to the demons who couldn't fly. Dahoumaru, Kagome's privite guard lightly padded her back warning her, when their Lord was out of hearing distance:

"Your sister has returned."

It took Kagome awhile to blink at his boldness, nobody had ever spoke about her sister, he eyed her oddly.

"Nani?" Kagome managed to whisper.

He didn't tell Kagome anything else he took Kagome up to the East Wing, her room. Dahoumaru has been Kagome's guard since she was five, he's a Dog-demon, Jet black hair, glowing white skin, with loads of armer. When they reached the fimilar two red doors'; Kagome turned to find him staring at her in a weird way? Before she could ask him 'whats wrong' just for the quickest moment he bent down and kissed her. Kagome moved back slowly looking up at him shocked.

"Uhm, Good-night, Lord Dahoumaru." Kagome thanked him. Opening, and closing her bedroom door.

In the morning Kagome found it really abnormal to find Dahoumaru no where in sight; since he always came to show her to breakfast? It got weirder when Kagome strood into the Dinner room, a female demon, who looked just like her, but older was sitting at the head table? With a male demon, who looked alot like Dahoumaru?

Kagome walked over to them, The female must have caught her scent, turning towards her presence. She was the first to speak.

"Well, so she has arrived." She made it sound like Kagome was the one how just left.

Then Kagome noted the demon with her had a half cresent moon on his forehead, silver straight hair, and two red strips on each of his cheeks. Kagome also noted, this female demon, was her older sister. Kagome quickly bowed deep for them, being so rude she, she said sorry. Her locket glowed blue.

"I am as sorry, as you are!" She left her words hanging in the air.

"Why are you sor-" Dahoumaru appeared at my side, hugging me from behind, both males began to growl?

"She is to be my-mate, I come to tell Higurishi." Dahoumaru suddenly let Kagome go, Kagome looked at him surprized.

Then he seemed to notice the other female in the room.

"Has my brother choosen-already?" Dahoumaru stated that there was still company.

"No. If he was to mate me, Father would forbid it. Then again," Kikyo looked down at Kagome, smirking suddenly," I did not ask him to have Kagome?" She laughed. Crossing her hands, Kagome's anger sparked up.

"Are you calling me-a disgrace? Heaven and hell can see your rudeness." Kagome shot back, her little silver locket lighting up with her pink face. Kikyo's eyes widened a meter, she moved forward, but Kagome moved back at the closeness. Kikyo made a move to grab her locket, but Dahoumaru pushed her hand away.

"No. She, she wouldn't? How could mother give it to you!" Kikyo's hair started to fly, The other demon, Sesshoumaru, stood, and walked over to her, holding her arms down, that were now trying to reach for the air?

"Stop it, Kagome what would Lord Higurishi say, to this?" He made his point by pushing Kikyo forward.

"Uhm, Well, Lord- whoever you are, gomen, but I just met you, and-my _sister?"_ Kagome raised her eyebrows. Everything then went quit, evryone looked at Kikyo and Kagome, then Kikyo raced out of Sesshoumaru's grip, and walked slowly to the double doors. She turned to Kagome, tossing her long black hair, over her shoulders.

Lord Higurishi then walked in? The two demon males Stood tall, the Lord nodded to them, looking for something. Lord Higurishi was a tall man, dark black hair, a long bent silver sword 'Tankamo' kimono hanging from his built body; Long boots, high cheek bones, a great dog-demon. Kagome bowed to him, feeling his gaze on her, Sesshoumaru looked at her in a cold way?

Dahoumaru offered him to sit at the head table, but he looked at the girls' acting like they were the only ones in the room.

"Kikyo, you have met Kagome?" Lord Higurishi said her name like she was some kind of new Princess.

"Oh yes, Whats the pleasure? If you dont mind, I have a offer of my bed?" Kikyo rolled her eyes, walking over to the double doors, looking back she said,"Night Father." She quickly sped threw the room, kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek, then raced out.

Lord Higurishi talked to all of them, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome carefully, as she watched her Father. Dahoumaru, sat in between both Kagome and him, they all listened as he explained Kikyo and his Wife's part in Kagome's life. When he told the part that Kagome was a _surprize _to the Family. Kagome looked down at that part, Dahoumaru suggested they should get some rest, and talk more in the morning.

"Kagome, show Lord Sesshoumaru to a West Wing roo-" Dahoumaru interupped them," Mi'Lord, the Lady is tried, please, let me?" He offered, but the lord said she had too, it was a tradition.(**A/n:** **Since there brothers)**

Kagome walked Sesshoumaru down the empty hallways, down the Living Room, two halls down, her father had given him the room right next to hers, so Kagome knew the way well. Sesshoumaru quitely trailed behind, sometimes grunting at the paintings' of her in the halls. When they reached the room, Kagome turned to him, Finding him way to close, she looked up to find his pirceing amber eyes looking at her threw the dark. Kagome gulped.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru? was it, yes. Good-night." She turned to walk over to her room, but his hand stopped her. Kagome looked at him.

"Goodnight, Lady Kagome I must say, you are quite the charmer." And with that, he turned the knob and went inside; Leaving Kagome to think of what he said?

**Author: So, how was it! lol good I hope. Well please...please!REVIEW! Augh, yes I would most love you so much! If you want to get to know me more, please go to my myspace, thanks!**


End file.
